This invention relates to a vehicle seat back that includes a moveable armrest. More specifically, this invention relates to installation and support of a pivotable armrest.
Many vehicles include seats having one or more armrests for the comfort of passengers. For example, a vehicular bench seat may include a center armrest for shared use by passengers on either side. Many armrests are moveable between a use position and a stowed position. Typically, an armrest may be moved between the two positions by pivoting it relative to the seat. Thus, the center armrest on the bench seat may be positioned in the use position, where it is available for use by adjacent passengers, or it may be located in the stowed position, where the armrest is nested in a seat back so that an additional passenger may occupy the center of the bench seat.
It is desirable that the armrest is comfortable for the passengers and is adapted to attach securely with using structures and methods that are simple and efficient. It would be advantageous to have improved structures for connecting a pivoting armrest to a seat back.